


STORYTIME-How we met Alex (ft: Alex from Non-stop SHOT)

by orphan_account



Series: YOUTUBER AU [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son, Angelica and Alex are QPPs, Aromantic Angelica Schuyler, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Multi, Pansexual Peggy Schuyler, Queerplatonic Partners, Queerplatonic Relationships, Storytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of how we met Alexander Hamilton





	STORYTIME-How we met Alex (ft: Alex from Non-stop SHOT)

"Hey guys it's-"Elia began sitting next to Angelica Peggy nowhere in sight

"Angelicaaa"

"Elizaaa"

"AND PEGGY" she popped up from underneath the frame and squeezed herself in between her sisters

"-and we're here with Alex and John from Non-Stop Shot check out their channel down below"

"HEY!"Alex and John both popped up from behind the sofa Alex sat across the back and John on one of the armrests

"Sit down and Shut up Alexander" Angelica deadpanned

"Awe love you too Angie"

Eliza cut off her sisters retort with "Today we're doing a-"

"STORYTIME" The whole sofa exclaimed

"of the time we first met Alex" Eliza chuckled lightly "and the rest of his friends but Alex made a much bigger impression than they did"

"So our dad's rich like old money rich" Peggy began "and he had this biig party where he invited all his rich friends"

"Including my dad though he wasn't my dad at that point"

"Alex brought along me and the rest of our friends" John continued "I would have been invited anyway but the Schuylers don't like my dad because he's a racist sexist homophobic asshole"

"We weren't dating at that point but we'd been friends for about two years" Alex made grabby hands at John as he spoke John sighed lifting Alex onto his lap

"but John had the BIGGEST crush on Lexie" Peggy teased "Which makes everything that happened next even more painful

"So we entered this big fancy ballroom a Puerto Rican foster kid, a gay trust fund baby, a french exchange student and Hercules Mulligan" Alex grinned "Who needs no introduction"

"We got tipsy off of champagne" John laughed " which we'd been strictly told we weren't allowed to drink"

"That's when I spotted them" Eliza sighed "13 year old Eliza saw nerdy 12 year old Alex and fell in love"

Peggy burst out laughing 

"I noticed that my sister was smitten glided in, beautiful in my full 14 year old self to assist my sister in her quest for love" Angelica had started giggling too now, "I thought he was kinda cute but I only gained a squish a week or so later when he yelled at Samuel Seabury for being an ignoramus in history"

"and I fell in love as soon as she started talking to me, I only realised it was a squish when Angie told me what that was during a midnight sleepover conversation" Alex laughed

"I brought Lex over to Eliza and joined John over by this gigantic cake to stare mournfully as the two flirted painfully" Angelica was struggling to talk through her laughter now

"So we talked I became less smitten" Eliza laughed into her hand "Just a little bit he was cute but very obnoxious"

Alex gasped dramatically holding a hand to his heart "Rude!"

"So they slowly made their way back to where we were standing Alex tripped over Eliza's dress and fell into the cake knocking it over and onto all of us including Peggy, Herc and Laf who were passing by" John laughed

"And that's not even the end of it" Peggy had been laughing non-stop throughout the entire story "all the kids got sent to this other room after that incident"

"Alex and Aaron Burr got into this fight and A-a-ron insulted Alex's family history in a fit of rage" Angelica started laughing again "and John left the party with two black eyes and a bloody nose thanks to Charles Lee"

"He defended my honour, my hero" Alex fell across John's lap so he was hanging off the sofa with a hand on his forehead 

"Get up, you loser" John laughed at his boyfriend "It was worth it though Lee had a broken nose and I hit him in the balls at least twice"

"Yes boy!" Peggy smirked reaching over Angelica for a high five which John gladly returned

"So that was the story of how we met Alexander Hamilton if you guys like this we'll tell you more"

"Oooh like why Jefferson is scared of Angie" Alex laughed

"Or how John, Peggy and Mariah got Samuel Seabury expelled!" Eliza added 

"Our best work" Peggy nodded solemnly

"We're doing a Hamilsquad Q&A on our channel but ask questions for these people too or anybody else you want to know things about!" Alex smiled at the camera

"Like Mariah or Aaron Burr," Peggy said

"Or TJ and James Madison," Angelica said

"But that's it people from the Schuyler sisters and our friends" Eliza smiled sweetly

**"BYE"**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey tell me what videos you want to see i never m ow what I should write so help??(also ideas for Thomas Jefferson's channel name??)


End file.
